Dramatic Math?
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi!] Miss Akari teaches math. Gakuto is the master of many numbers. Jiroh askes many questions. Shishido jumps out a window. A normal day?


Dramatic Math?

This actually happened in my math class people!

* * *

"Ok class," Miss Akari (yes, her AGAIN) announced. "We are going to have a review on the commutative and associative properties since most of you didn't get it much on the last test."

Some kids groaned. Math lovers cheered (secretly, since they didn't want to be glared at now, would they? I wouldn't).

"Awww, sensei! Do we HAVE to review this?" Shishido yelled from across the room. "I mean, since everyone one else doesn't need help, why do we have to listen? I heard this when I was 7, darn you!"

Miss Akari sighed. She _hates_ Hyoutei. Why didn't she listen to her mother? "Now, now, Shishido-kun, a lot of people got low scores on their paper because of this. We need to teach kids, not leave them when they don't understand!"

Shishido muttered to himself, "Like Gakuto..."

"Ok, so in the associative property, you can move the parenthesis around this equation. See? Now we have 43 plus (parenthesis) 54 plus 67." Miss Akari explained.

Gakuto raised his hands. "So... if I want 54 and 43 in the bracket things I just hook them up together and then I make 54 dump 67?"

"..." Miss Akari gave Gakuto a weird look.

Atobe nodded. "Ore-sama thinks that makes sense. If 54 dumped 67, then you would need a parenthesis around 54 and 43."

Shishido shook his head. He wonders HOW Atobe and Gakuto got in the team.

"Uh... sure, let's go with that." Miss Akari said. "Ok, so I just move the parenthesis around the 54 and 43, but I still get the same answer, right class?"

Gakuto was pretending to sob. "OH, WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG? POOR 67! HAVING HER LOVE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PAIR OF BRACKET THINGS!"

Jiroh started to cry. "WAHHH!!! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENS TO MARUI-KUN AND ME? I WOULD BE SO SAD!! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL 67!"

"Class, these are _numbers_, they don't have feelings!" Miss Akari cried.

Gakuto gasped. "How dare you, sensei! Of course they have feelings! You made 54 dump 67!! What if 43 doesn't like 54? Then wouldn't 43 be subtracted from 54?"

"..."

"Which is, I believe, 11?" Gakuto asked.

"GAKUTO IS SMART? WHAT THE HELL?" Shishido shouted from his seat (Which was across the room from the regulars).

"See? If you make 54 hate 43, then they would only have 11 children!" Jiroh explained.

Atobe nodded. "Ore-sama thinks that's good logic..."

"..."

"And if 43 falls in love with 54, then they would have about 97 kids?" Gakuto asked. "Wow, they must love each other a LOT."

"But... what about 67? Would she get lonely?" Jiroh asked.

Miss Akari coughed. "Um... class, numbers can't get pregnant."

"67 can get a new boyfriend or something... or... or... she could be a single person for life!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"How do you know 67 is a girl?" Jiroh asked.

"Well DUH! 67 is a girls' name!"

"..."

"So... is 43 and 54 in some sort of yaoi relationship?" Jiroh questioned. "Or is 43 a girl?"

"DUH! 54 left 67 because he found out she was a girl! That's why he left for another house and hooked up with 43, who's a guy!"

"..." Shishido wanted to stab himself with a pencil. Maybe his pen is sharp enough to kill him...

"Oh... I see! So, 54 likes guys? What if something like 3 comes in?"

"Then it would be parenthesis 3 plus 54 plus 43! A threesome!" Gakuto explained as if it was the most NORMAL thing to say.

Miss Akari gave up. She told the rest of the class to go outside to do their work. Only the regulars were left. Oshitari was too hooked up in his book to care. Atobe was listening to Jiroh and Gakuto's logic. Shishido? He jumped out the window. Really. They were only on the ground floor!

"I see! So, what if a number like 22 comes in?" Jiroh asked. "Teach me, oh master of many numbers!"

"Hmm... I would say that the problem would be (43 plus 54 plus 3) plus (67 and 22)." (I put it in like this because it was troubling to write it that much... sorry!)

"I see!" Jiroh cried enthusiastically. "Who know math was so fun!"

"Yeah, and the answer would be..." Gakuto thought for a minute. "189?"

Jiroh gasped. "You're a genius, Gakuto!"

Gakuto smirked. "I know."

Atobe was copying it down. The WHOLE conversation. "Hmm... Ore-sama is amazed on how much yaoi can do in math..."

Since then, Miss Akari never taught math and Gakuto never failed a math quiz on the associative and commutative properties. Neither did Jiroh for that matter... or Atobe.

* * *

Fin!

I'm not a math person... so if I get any of those wrong, believe me, I don't mean to, bear with me!

Yes, this happened in MY math class, only not so extreme...

_"So you just hook up (number) and (number) and you ditch (number)." -_A kid in my class.

_"OH, WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG? POOR 67! HAVING HER LOVE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PAIR OF BRACKET THINGS!" _-Me, obviously. XD I'm so Gakuto. I whispered this to some random girl instead of shouting it though.


End file.
